The Valentine's Day Bath
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Tyson decides to get Kai drunk on Valentine's day and makes a surprising discovery. Rated M just in case


A bit late, but here's my first ever Valentie's Day fic! Wrote it for **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari **and it was originally going to be a series of drabbles where couples doted on their loved ones, showing sides nobody expected them to have.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these two characters (obviously) If I did, I'd be 6ft under right now

**Kai: **Darn right you would be! Get back here!

EEP! Save me Tyson!

Tyson: Sorry sweetheart, you're on your own. Where'd I put that popcorn?

You're hopeless! MINION! HELP YOUR OVERLORD THIS INSTANT!

* * *

The Valentine's Day Bath

Bright and early on the morning of Valentine's Day, Tyson woke with a smile. He hoped to treat one certain person to an afternoon they'd never forget. Being romantic wasn't really Tyson's strong suit but at least he tried, more so than his partner who never even bothered. This year he wanted to change their mind. Tyson returned from work just after 5pm to find a certain someone lazily slouching in an armchair. His attempt to sneak up on them backfired, the eerie silence broken sharply by a ragged, almost gravelly voice.

"Tyson, I'm not in the mood for your childish antics tonight so do us both a favour and jump off the nearest 100ft cliff."

"Well that's awful cold of you, Kai. Seeing as I came home with your favourite bottle of you know what to end the day on a high note."

Even though it had been about 3 years, Tyson still couldn't believe he was dating his former team captain. As one would expect, Kai wasn't very open when it came to displays of affection, mostly out in the public eye but he had his moments. In fact, being told to go jump off a cliff was equal a normal person just saying I Love You in Kai's way of speaking.

A gray eyebrow arched in a display of suspicion. Very few people knew the image damaging effect alcohol had on the stoic Russian, Tyson being one of them. He hadn't forgotten that night. How could he forget that one specific evening that had led to where they were now? Tyson wouldn't trade it for the world, not when he got to stare into alluring crimson eyes every night.

For the next hour, Tyson allowed Kai to have some peace after a long arduous day at the office to groom himself, making sure he was squeaky clean and clear of all hair except the unruly mess atop his head. Said thick mop of blue hair was neatly combed and tied back into a ponytail. Returning to the sitting room, Tyson found Kai still slouched in the armchair, a wine glass half full of blue vodka. The bottle itself was almost empty.

With swift steps, Tyson strode up beside the chair and leaned over Kai's shoulder, noticing the young billionaire's chalky blue blouse was half undone, surrounding the pale skin underneath like a picture frame. Although he hadn't noticed Tyson approaching, Kai didn't flinch to a hand sliding under his shirt to caress finely chiselled abs, hot lips teasing the nape of his neck.

As hoped, the gifted alcohol had melted away the frosty exterior that was the man feared and respected all over the world. Gone was the antisocial adult Tyson had come to love for who they were. In his arms now was someone who seemed desperate for affection, cheeks marred with a warming shade of red. Each kiss Tyson laid upon Kai's neck left behind a burning sensation but it was not unpleasant. Pulling away with some struggle, Tyson's blue eyes clashed with pleading crimson that begged not to be left alone.

"Don't worry, my love." He whispered softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Come on, I've run a nice hot bath for you."

Tyson suppressed a snigger when Kai's attempt to stand sent him tumbling into his waiting arms. The dual haired male was drunk all right. Everything around him spun in a taunting fashion, arousing the feeling of nausea. Any and all words he spoke were slurred. Eventually he was lifted bridal style. Kai was so far gone he didn't notice a slight detour to the bedroom where his clothes were removed and set neatly onto a chair.

A heavenly aroma of roses wafted out of the bathroom as Tyson gently kicked the door open. Candles of red and white lined the walls and edges of the bath, dancing to the soft music from a stereo in the far corner. Red, white and yellow rose petals were strewn across the floor and bathtub giving the room the appearance of a rose field that had just been kissed by a gale of love.

"We're getting in. Hold on tight, okay?"

Cold skin stung to the rush of heat as Tyson slipped into the water, causing its foamy surface to writhe like a stormy ocean. Kai clung to him desperately, an action that would cause him to cringe if he looked back on the event when sober. It felt like they sat there for an eternity just relaxing, letting the essential oils in the water wash away their aches.

There was one ache that no amount of water or oil could cure. One moment Kai was happily relaxing against Tyson's chest, the next he felt something forcing its way inside him as he tried and failed to grab the side of the bath. If he'd turned around, Kai would've seen the furious red blush on Tyson's face. The pain was gone in seconds but it returned two fold almost immediately.

"Hush my crimson butterfly." Tyson purred, his tone resonating seductively in Kai's ear. "There's nothing to fear. I'm here, just like I promised. It won't hurt for long my darling. Just relax and don't try to fight. "

To help ease Kai along, Tyson kissed his already love-bitten neck while rocking him gently. Whimpers of pain gradually turned into groans of delight and gasps of satisfaction. Tanned hands raced over a pale torso, teasing protruding nipples and tracing the lines of carefully built muscles. Being grabbed and rubbed in his one point of physical weakness broke Kai completely.

"Master! More!"

Kai's outburst took Tyson entirely by surprise. Never in a million years did he think the dual haired male would call anyone his master. Not after what he'd been through. Or perhaps Tyson was seeing remnants of a troubled childhood peeking out through the visible cracks. It didn't matter to him either way. Being in complete control and having his lover pine for him in such a way filled Tyson with a sense of accomplishment. He even played along with Kai's plea.

"Is that more punishment my little minion is begging for? Well? Is it?"

"Yes! Punish me Master!"

Tyson could not hold himself back from thrusting harder, eliciting a shriek from the shorter male, one that echoed with pain and pleasure all at once. Wanting the satisfaction of looking Kai in the eye when the peak arrived, Tyson pulled away and carried him to their bedroom.

Cool air caused warm skin to bead with tiny bumps but went unfelt by the lovers sharing a heated kiss on the bed. Kai whimpered as Tyson moved away from him again, his crimson eyes begging for more as he tried to close the distance.

"Suck it."

The order was blunt and sharp but obeyed without question. Tyson nearly keeled over as a wave of pure ecstasy encompassed him and he couldn't help but let a restrained moan leave his throat, running a hand through smooth gray tresses. Leaning over, he spanked a heat-reddened buttock firmly, thus making Kai go deeper than intended.

"There's a good boy." Tyson crooned, stroking the cheek he'd just slapped with tender care. "You know just how Master likes it. Now come here so I can punish you more."

Again Kai obeyed without protest, nestling himself on a certain something in Tyson's lap, cheeks burning red. Their lips met in a kiss far more intensely passionate than others before, so intense that sparks flew in every which direction.

"Punishment" began with gentle rocking and tender kisses. Kai's heart leapt with every drive, nipping at Tyson's neck to show just how much fun he was having to stifle his cries. One more plea is all it would take to push the bluenette over the edge.

Tyson took a short break to let Kai catch his breath, licking at his pale skin hungrily. Shaky arms wrapped around a strong neck for support as legs had been rendered useless, lying limp as if the bones within had melted away.

"I've been a bad boy, Master." Kai whispered, his voice almost childlike and innocent.

"Oh? How exactly have you been naughty then my little butterfly?"

"I found someone who makes me feel whole. They taught me to feel again, Master. Punish me so I won't forget those lessons."

Confused as he was, Tyson continued to play along, cupping Kai's face tenderly.

"I didn't hear you, Minion. Say it louder you naughty boy. What should I do about this?"

"Punish me."

"I still can't hear you, boy."

"I need to be punished!"

"Louder!"

"PUNISH ME MASTER! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!"

Satisfied, Tyson slammed Kai onto the bed and gave him the punishment he craved, harder this time. Adrenaline ran wild through the 3 time world champion, his movements losing their rhythm as the end neared. Crimson locked with blue moments before the peak presented itself. Rolling onto his side, Tyson panted heavily for air to fill his starved lungs.

'What a ride that was. I should get Kai drunk more often.'

The feeling of hair tickling his neck drew Tyson out of his musing. Looking down, he saw Kai huddled close. Pulling the crimson eyed enigma closer filled Tyson with a warmth that nothing else could. He'd sooner die than be without his antisocial butterfly. A tender kiss placed upon a sweaty brow roused Kai from the slumber Tyson didn't know he'd drifted into, crimson orbs glazed with tiredness.

"I'm sorry love. Didn't realise you'd fallen asleep. Did you have fun? I know I did."

A sleepy nod was the only response given and it made the bluenette smile. Tyson slid off the bed, pulling Kai with him so they could lie under the covers but not without cleaning up first. Leaving his red eyed lover to rest, Tyson tidied the bathroom and himself. With care not to disturb his sleeping lover, the Dragoon wielder carefully slipped into bed. His caution backfired as Kai rolled over and latched onto him.

"Don't leave me. Being alone is scary."

"I promise I won't ever leave you my little Phoenix. My life would be cold and dark without your warming light in it. Sleep now, you're tired. I'll be here when you wake up."

In the dark Tyson saw a genuine smile pull at Kai's lips before he yawned, snuggling even closer to him for extra warmth.

"I love you Tyson. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Kai. To the end of time."

* * *

*pant* *wheeze* I think I lost him. Oh, hi there. I see you've all reached the end alive. If you'd like to see more, please leave a like and a review *wheeze* I'm getting too old for this.

**Kai: **There you are, Rainbow! You'll pay for writing this!

WAHAAA! MINION! HEEEEELLLLLP!


End file.
